Inside
by Lady-Nerevari
Summary: So they were game addicts. Your point? They knew the game. Or they thought they did. So what happens now that two human kids have somehow ended up inside the world of Morrowind? Yes, I suck at summaries...


_A/N: I'm making no money off this, all rights are owned by Bethesda and the makers of the mods used in this, and I claim no ownership. 'Cept for Akia and Kael, they're my characters, so…?_

_Mods are used in this game. Many mods, such as the Pharlan Race mod by Sabregirl, and the Twilamer Race mod which has seemingly been taken off Fileplanet. Woe is me, I really wanted to credit it's maker… Nevermind._

_This is the result of my looking at the lack of Morrowind FF's, playing the game too much and wondering 'what if?' What would happen if I somehow ended up inside the game itself? What if…? And this is what happened. This may not be happy reading, there's a considerable amount of angst, gore and other unpleasantness in here, so you have been warned._

_Now… on…with…the…fic…._

_OWTF!!!_

July 15

15 Last Seed, as the locals would say it

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am- I wish that I could move, but I'm exhausted and nobody understands…_

I suppose those are only supposed to be song lyrics, but they've come to describe my life in a way best described as, well, 'friggen creepy!'…

Okay, first off (or perhaps first oof is better, given all that I've done since coming here…) I'm writing this while sitting at an extraordinarily uncomfortable bench in Arrille's Tradehouse in Seyda Neen, watching the candles sputter and wondering what in Hell and Creation I'm doing inside a game.

Secondly, I'm not alone. Sitting next to me is someone everyone else has been calling Kanys, who appears to be something akin to a… red-winged, charcoal-feathered bird-angel? Dunno what else to call a Pharlan, really, besides what they are… The odd bit is, I'd know Kanys better as Amelia, Ami to me, and she's supposed to be human.

I'll start over, 'cause I'm starting to confuse even myself…

This whole mess started, as many do, with a silly act of disobedience. I don't get to see Amelia, my closest friend and substitute big sister, more than once or twice a year, and when I get the chance I make the best of it. My mommy dearest had set the curfew at midnight, lights-out by one. Well, it was now four, and we were still up and killing virtual monsters on Morrowind. Great fun, really, and our oldest pastime. But completely against 'the rules'.

I'm used to hearing my parents while they're asleep, and I could hear them both growing closer to wakefulness. That signaled our abandoning of the computer and the commencing of our fruitless attempts to sleep… Not that we wanted to. The consequences, however, outweighed any wish to break rules we might have had. My parents, love them though I do, are _scary_ when they were mad. I reached forward to shut the game down…

…halfway there, the screen went black and a musically feminine voice emanated seemingly from the air around us.

"_They have taken you from the Imperial City, first by carriage and now by boat. To the East, to another world. To Morrowind."_

Ami and I glanced to each other, puzzled and perhaps a bit apprehensive. We both knew those words, or at least something similar, we'd heard them a hundred times before. They were spoken at the beginning of Morrowind, when a new character was made up. 'Cept then, the words were different, and Azura's voice was rather false and rasping.

One of Ami's favorite descriptions of how going through a portal feels, 'as if being run through ice and bathed in flames', completely fit what we were both feeling the next few moments. It was as if fire burned us, ice doused us, acid ate at us and yet we weren't hurt… save in mind. This experience gave us both the feeling that the unbreakable laws of nature had been violated a few too many times. Suffice to say, not fun. But a lot more fun than what was to follow.

When I came back to, if I was ever out, that is, I was standing on a rickety dock beside a man in a helmet, dressed in a rusted chainmail-and-leather top over a red shirt, dented pauldrons and what appeared to be thigh-high silver boots. That right there was enough to set off alarms in my head, 'cause I've seen it before. That's the outfit usually worn by Imperial guards… such as the one that escorts you to the Customs and Excise office at the beginning of the game, right after you've chosen a race, gender and appearance for your character. And sure enough, the fellow started talking, 'cept once again his voice was a little 'off' from what it had been in-game.

"Follow me up to the office and they'll finish your releases." _That_ was when I noticed I had company, and that I was purple. Yes, purple. Apparently who/whatever decided what I'd be when I got here, decided I needed to be a Twilamer. Not something seen in vanilla Morrowind, added by a mod, but what the hell, its not as if I can change it… I'm rambling. Back on track.

From there we were shown into the office, and now I know from experience that Ergalla's voice is even more annoying in real life than it is in the game. Funny, didn't think that was possible, but by all appearances it is. The barmy old codger proceeded to walk us through the process of signing our lives away, a conversation that went something like this, at least for me:

"Name?" Two seconds of silence, and then in a voice utterly unlike my own, _human _voice, spoken completely against my will:

"Akiataernu Tideshadow."

"Class?" Quiet for a moment, then again, as if someone had taken over my power of speech:

"Duskblade." Wait a second, I recognized that class, it was one of the thief-warrior classes I'd made up for my Morrowind characters. A balanced class really, focusing on use of spears and stealth, as well as long blades and light armor.

"Birthsign?"

"The Steed." So I was fast, but I wasn't magical and I wasn't terribly smart. Grand. Not exactly what I wanted to be hearing… But the humiliation continued from there. Next up, assuring everything on the papers was correct, which was done in a way that made it clear Ergalla thought of me as a stupid, thickheaded outlander without a cell in my brain.

He was wrong, of course, but did he know that? Heh, doubt it.

Our lives successfully transferred to paper, we were shunted from that room into another and given a stern warning not to touch anything, and oh yeah, to talk to Sellus Gravius. I'd already gathered that, thankyouverymuchyousickexcuseforanoldmanandyoupatheticbucketheadofaguard, but never mind that. _They_ didn't know that I wasn't from around here. Scratch that. They knew I was an outlander, they just didn't know exactly how _far_ out I was from.

Well, Duskblades are thieves. While the Pharlan, who'd yet to speak, simply stood there looking surprised I promptly looted the place. For all that it was illegal, I swear they were asking for it. Who leaves flin, a rather expensive brand of alcohol, silver cutlery and a lockpick on a table, with a chest on a nearby shelf, and expects you to play saintly schoolgirl? They're nutzo, but whatever. What the Imperials don't know can't hurt them, right?

Whoa. Wait a minute… Shitnix. That was Akia talking there, not me…

Scratch that. We're one and the same, I guess, seemingly sharing the same body. Weird. Akia just practically shouted that in my ear, and loudly at that.

This is gonna take some getting used to.

To continue… Well, outside we went to swipe an enchanted ring the Pharlan, Kanys I guess, (Akia knows her, apparently… and why precisely do I have another voice in my head? It's official, I'm crazy. But whatever.) sensed, presented our papers to Sellus Gravius and hightailed it out of there, to promptly land in Arrille's Tradehouse after missing the last silt strider out of this armpit of Vvardenfell.

So here we are trying to get settled into our new bodies, each scribbling away madly in our respective journal and wondering what interesting is going to happen next. I just can't contain my excitement…

A thought just occurred to me. There's technically two PC's, me and Ami. So who's the Nerevarine destined to save Morrowind?

Oh hell. Forget that. How are we going to survive long enough to find out?

Even though it's warm in here, all of the sudden I'm really cold.

Erin Ikaeda/Akiataernu Tideshadow

_(A/N: No, my name isn't actually Erin Ikaeda. That's one of my numerous nicknames, however, and I figured it fit the character. Sorry about the shortness of this but I just wanted to get my ideas down… More to come, we hope!_

_Oh… and please review! It's a minute of your time in exchange for several hours of euphoria for me. It's not hard, so please… REVIEW!!!)_


End file.
